


120 Shades of the little Demon and her Canary

by Oceanobsession



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabbles, F/F, League of Assassins - Freeform, Nanda Parbat, Project, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanobsession/pseuds/Oceanobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Nyssa found Sara? What happened in Nanda Parbat? What happened on that one night when Sara left, hidden by the cover of darkness? What happened when they met again in Starling City?<br/>120 Nysara-One-Shots. Some are very fluffy, some are almost sad, some are even funny, most of them are full of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the One-Shots are drabbles, double-drabbles or tripple-drabbles. There might be some stuff I can't describe in 100-300 words so it'll have more but it will always be x-hundred words.  
> Most drabbles will be very fluffy but there are also the ones that are full of pain and heart ache. And then there are the ones that are simply dorky, but you will see.
> 
> Now Enjoy!

And here's the list

 

1\. In Between Worlds  
2\. Love  
~~3\. Sunset~~  
~~4\. Deep~~  
5\. Seeking Solace  
6\. Break Away  
7\. Eden  
8\. Innocence  
9\. Drive  
10\. Breathe Again  
11\. Memory  
12\. Insanity  
13\. Abuse  
14\. Smile  
15\. Emotionless  
16\. Caged  
17\. Blood  
18\. Candy  
19\. Snow  
20\. Fortitude  
21\. Anomaly  
22\. Forest  
23\. Cat  
24\. Me Time  
25\. Trouble Lurking  
26\. Never Cry  
27\. Poison  
28\. Anguish  
29\. Curious  
30\. Rain  
31\. Defile  
32\. Never Look Back  
33\. Provoke  
34\. Mechanical  
35\. Hold My Hand  
~~36\. Precious Treasure~~  
37\. Eyes  
38\. Abandoned  
39\. Dreams  
40\. Black and Blue  
41\. Teamwork  
42\. Standing Still  
43\. Dying  
44\. Two Roads  
45\. Illusion  
46\. Family  
47\. Homunculi  
48\. Orphan  
49\. Stripes  
50\. Breaking the Rules  
51\. Games  
52\. Claustrophobia  
53\. Keeping a Secret  
54\. City  
55\. Waiting  
56\. Hell-Bent  
~~57\. Sacrifice~~  
58\. Bittersweet  
59\. Suffocate  
60\. Rejection  
61\. Fairy Tale  
62\. Djinn  
63\. Come-hither  
64\. Amputation  
65\. Contort  
66\. Suicide  
67\. ~~Security Blanket~~  
68\. Bully  
69\. Annoyance  
70\. Wanton  
71\. Obsession  
72\. Pawn  
73\. I Can't  
74\. Demented  
75\. Mirror  
76\. Broken Pieces  
77\. Test  
78\. The Fool  
79\. Disease  
80\. Words  
81\. Edge  
82\. Forever  
83\. Heal  
84\. Out Cold  
85\. Spiral  
~~86\. Seeing Red~~  
87\. Appetite  
88\. Pain  
89\. Through the Fire  
90\. Sephia  
91\. Drowning  
92\. Die for you  
93\. Give Up  
94\. Last Hope  
95\. Streets  
96\. In the Storm  
97\. Regret  
98\. Puzzle  
99\. Solitude  
100\. Relaxation  
101\. Emo  
102\. Act your age  
103\. Covet  
104\. Detached  
105\. Belittle  
106\. Confusion  
107\. Dog  
108\. Moonlight  
109\. Secret Place  
110\. Annex  
111\. Coward  
112\. Emulate  
113\. Kami  
114\. Place of God  
115\. Delicate  
116\. All my fault  
117\. Chains  
118\. Ferocious  
119\. Autumn  
120\. Loser


	2. 3 - Sunset

Their lips met when the red fireball kissed the sea gently first but then devoted itself completely to the ocean's deadly embrace. When sun and sea hid under the protecting darkness, Sara’s head was placed on Nyssa’s slowly lifting and lowering chest. Nyssa ran her fingers through Sara’s beautiful golden hair fondly, enjoying every second. “Ana Uhibbuki Ta-er Al-Sahfer,” Nyssa whispered into her lover’s ear, her husky voice filled with endless, pure love. “I love you too, Little Demon”, Sara said, a bright smile lightening up her face in the darkness which didn’t seem so dark anymore for a moment.


	3. 4 - Deep

It was the depth in her lover’s eyes that intrigued Nyssa so much. Sara’s eyes were as blue as the ocean she hated but Nyssa loved so much. When you look at them once from far away, you see the smooth surface which is beautiful but becomes boring after some time. But when you approach, look closer, you realize the depth, the movement, the true beauty but also the danger, the crashing waves, pure violence. Sara’s eyes were like the sea. Beautiful but yet so dangerous and Nyssa knew: If she wouldn’t be careful she would drown painfully one day.


	4. 36 - Precious Treasure

“I love you, my little demon,” Sara whispered, listening to Nyssa’s regular heartbeat. 

“And I love you, my precious treasure,” Nyssa said with a bright smile on her face.

“Precious treasure? That is new,” Sara stated.

“I started turning you into poetry,” Nyssa spoke under her breath. “I try. Describing my feelings with the few words a human being knows is hard. But the first time I did, I realized what precious treasure you are.”

Sara rose her head slowly, looking right into Nyssa’s onyx eyes. She didn’t say anything, just touched Nyssa’s jaw before letting her gentle lips follow.


	5. 57 - Sacrifice

The sacrifice Sara had to make was monumental. In order to protect the ones she loved, she had to leave the love of her life. Nyssa had been the person she trusted most, the person she would have done everything for. 

Dying.   
Killing.   
Everything. 

Sara had always wanted to give Nyssa the moon, the stars, her whole world. Nyssa was the one person she would have chased around the whole planet again and again. 

But her family was her family. It was her duty to protect them especially now, having the skills to actually do it.   
Leaving Nyssa was inevitable.


	6. 86 - Seeing Red

Nyssa Al Ghul, world class assassin, always hiding and controlling her emotions. There was only one single time that Sara saw her being totally angry. 

 

Sara lied in bed with Nyssa, both enjoying the togetherness in complete silence but suddenly the pictures appeared again. At first Sara cried quietly but suddenly she started sobbing. Nyssa looked at her, alarmed, almost begging Sara to tell her the reason for her tears. And after some minutes she did. She told Nyssa the whole story. From the beginning. She told her how she had almost drown again, how she had landed on another island and how those horrible men had found her.   
Nyssa comforted her, listened to her quietly but when Sara fell asleep, exhausted but feeling a bit better now that she had talked about it, Nyssa covered Sara with their blanket, gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and left their small house, furious, seeing red. She ordered three of her best men to join her and two days later they arrived on the island. 

When they left it, the white beach had become red and everything that was left alive were the vultures pitching into the dozens of bodies.


	7. 67 - Security Blanket

When Sara arrived at Nanda Parbat, the nights were true hell. If she was able to get some sleep at all, nightmares of drowning or men who had done terrible things to her haunted Sara.  
That changed when Nyssa became her mentor and accommodated Sara at her home. The first weeks Sara slept on the couch, still suffering from all the terrible pictures at night, but one evening Nyssa couldn't watch it anymore, so she asked Sara to join her in bed. At first Sara refused politely but when it became hard to make it through the day because all she felt was tiredness, she finally accepted. 

From that day on, the nightmares became less. They weren't gone from one to the other day but lying next to Nyssa just felt good. At first Sara's head would lie down on Nyssa's chest while the assassin stroke her hair fondly until she fell asleep after some time. Then Sara would listen to the calming sound of her breathing and study the filigree contours of her beautiful face. 

Nyssa became her security blanket over the time. Slowly at first but suddenly Sara found herself needing her every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve friends,
> 
> It's been a long time that I posted something on here but inspiration is not exactly coming in handy at the moment. There are a lot of finished drabbles on my harddrive, though and I might post some of them every now and then. I'm just not really satisfied with most of the short things, so that's why I didn't post them for a long time. However, now I looked through them again and found some that are actually kind of adorable or painful or lovely and I'll work the other ones over sometime.
> 
> Also now that I have finished watching Person of Interest and think I have actually watched most shows that I thought I had to see sooner or later, I finally find time for writing again. So I started a really, really angsty Nyssara-OS that is really angsty. And a longer project but I've already started that last December and I'm incredibly bad at writing long things and it will just take forever so one can't expect much from that. We shall see. 
> 
> I wish you all a wonderful day and keep loving these two precious assassins, my fellow Nyssara-Satans!


End file.
